The subject matter disclosed herein relates to displays, and more specifically, to minimally intrusive displays.
Certain activities, such as swimming, running, bicycling, and the like, may benefit from specific eyewear. For example, swim goggles may provide for enhanced underwater views and for eye protection from water. Similarly, sunglasses, motorcycle visors, ski goggles, and so on, may be worn to protect a wearer's eyes and to enhance the wearer's vision during certain activities. Some eyewear may incorporate displays. It may be beneficial to provide for minimally intrusive displays.